stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Dawn Wiki:Requests for adminship/Dragongnexus (2)
Dragongnexus Lol IDK what to call this page if I wanna be a Bureaucrat. Anyway, I am nearly the only active user on this Wiki, I am practically the head of the Wiki, I am a current Sysop, I have now reached 1000 extremely useful and balanced edits, I have done more work than anyone else on this Wiki, willingly, and I have actually built the very difficult central things of it such as the policies! In fact, ironically I made the Requests for Adminship page. I now need to deserve a higher level of power, Bureaucracy, and another reason why I can have Bureaucracy, I can spell Bureaucracy, Lol. But still, Nq2h who is pretty much the only bureaucrat around here, isn't here much, so we're going to need someone around here with high authority. Anyway please vote, but you probably wouldn't know about this anyone since no one is here, lolz. Thank you. 16:55, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Discussion I vote: Yes. --King Vivil 21:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Support - Work well - 22:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Light oppose - You have done a super job on the wiki! but there is still heaps to do i,l wait tell mechscape is out and then see how you do.--godpower49 10:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Is this because I turned you down when you tried to become an admin? And bureaucracy isn't actually an editing thing, and there is not heaps to do, there is now a significately less amount of work to do. Bureaucracy is an overall Wiki status, it benefits the Wiki rather than the player unlike administration. If we have no bureaucrats, then there is no one left to make you a sysop or anyone else for that matter. 17:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) That was close but not quite i turned you down because of what u pm me. you have done a good job and all but sometimes you can be a bit harsh.--godpower49 20:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Support. You seem to make this wikia a friendlier place! 10:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Friendly Oppose - I want to see how you deal with users when the game itself comes out and editors start coming to edit. And with all due respect, a lot of the work you do is technically "cut-and-paste" from another site. Also, I don't see the need for another bureaucrat as Nq2h still gives user rollback/sysop rights when a message is left on his talkpage. 11:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Reply to Calebchiam - It's only by luck that you may see Nq2h, I am friends with him on Jagex gaming and he isn't on very often at all, you may only see him like once a few months, as I have left numeral messages on his talk page and only few have been replied. This is why we need a second bureaucrat, 1 isn't enough, you need at most 2 for a Wiki of this size, in case 1 disappears. 11:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps. I'm not too sure but I left a message on his talkpage and he replied a few hours later. He's not too active when editing but I think he would reply if you leave him a message. As to the comment about needing 2 crats for a wiki of this size.....this wiki is rather small compared to most. 11:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::But still big enough to need 2 at most. 12:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Nq2h seems to be managing alright. But anyway, it's your opinion. 13:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::"It's your opinion", Same with you. 13:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry if it came out sounding like "It's opinion, not fact". What I meant was "That's your opinion, I respect that" =). 13:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Anyway, can you help me though by giving some advice on how we can advertise this Wiki? I've been posting a on a few forums around the internet, telling people in game, I've even told Jagex about us. 13:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Get the wiki featured. 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Reply to Calebchiam most of his work is a copy and paste! i see you have not been around this wiki for to long.--godpower49 15:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Opinion-yes I think Dragong would be a great beurocrat (don't take me down on spelling), he is constantly searching about MS and shows great care for the wiki ^_^. Copy and Paste What is wrong with copy and paste? The wiki is meant to be a large database of infomation isn't it? That doesn't necessarily mean we have you gather the info ourselves. 2 Beuro Yeah, comparing theirs only around 5 active people on the wiki (obviously because Mechscape isn't out, information isn't that useful unless it's true now is it?) 2 beruos isn't really needed, but still ^_^ why should that be a matter. -- 16:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :And that kids is how you get Nq2h, if you bug him enough he will reply, lol. Anyway, if I do lose, it's not my loss, it's the Wiki's, if you got no bureaucrat, then the Wiki falls, not me, I still have sysop powers, that's what I mainly need, I'm only doing this for the benefit of the Wiki. 18:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Support - Youv've done so much for this Wiki and would make a great 'Crat. Also, we need an Active 'Crat (the current 'Crat is never active) now the Wiki is gaining popularity. Theboy1001 19:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Question - Are you going inactive or not cause that's all we need is the newest crat leaving....? 22:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :When I say "retiring", I don't mean leave the Wiki and come back in 2 months, no no, I'm meaning after all the hard work I've spent all alone on the Wiki, I'm just taking a small break from doing major things like that, give other people a chance to do some great edits, I can't build up 5000 edits whilst everyone else has 10, that's unfair. But yeah as a bureaucrat I'll be monitoring the Wiki, patrolling, guarding, checking, fixing small mistakes, doing requests, deciding, etc. I may do 1 or 2 major projects if you wish, but my main plan is to work externally, meaning getting this Wiki advertised, preparing the design for the launch, that kind of thing. 17:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose - Your a good guy, but you don't need these tools. Your often asking me what I need to be doing and you yourself say that you are Quote - After all the hard work I've done, I am now tired. I am retiring and I am going to take a long break from editing, I'll just keep monitoring the Wiki and make sure things are kept in small, tidy order. Now that you have come along all so keen to help out, you are now my little apprentice, in which you shall learn from me, your sensai, and you shall rule this Wiki. If you do manage to pass the adminship, I am putting you second in charge of the Wiki. 19:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC). :This is NOT to kind of stuff I want to see from a crat. This indicates that yourself at present think you are in control of this wiki and that in itself in a violation of policy AEAE. How is a crat supposed to control and monitor policy violations when they do it themselves. I also don't think you know enough about your sysops tools to need the additional tools as a crat. I have often had to explain to you how to use your sysop tools, which is fine, but I'd rather a more experienced user have these at present, at least until you have had the time to learn more about your tools. Your still a nice guy though. 18:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::I beleive the only time you have redirected me on abusing my sysop tools was the Rollback incident, which by a simple guidance from a fellow user which ahs been noted and the same mistake has never happened again. Such a small thing. And regarding control of the Wiki, it is not abusing the AEAE policy as if that was the case, Nq2h would not be a bureaucrat. Nq2h became inactive for a while and gave control of the Wiki to me, I am basically doing what he does, and Nq2h is doing a good job of it. You however I have multiple times had to redirect you on things you are doing wrong, and this is perfectly fine, you are new to the Wiki, but I notice that you are starting to become a bit hostile towards me, I give you simple instructions informing you the same way how I have informed many other people on the Wiki, but you seem to be doing a sloppy job of the policies. When I was making the policies, I placed them down neatly and correctly, and what I can see you are just throwing them down, leaving others to fix it for you, then you add more pages to get rid of the red links. That is quite irresponsible for someone who is about to be an administrator and I don't tolerate that, I beleive other people will agree with me. Please can you start adding more effort into your edits and think about what you say to others and do as they ask you, you have asked me on multiple occasions to do jobs for you, all I am asking is a smaller favour in return. If this continues then I will have to turn the positive into the negative on your RfA, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you seem to be having bad faith, you're a good man Bonziiznob, keep it that way. 18:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::You do not, and never had control of this wiki. This wiki is not yours and you do not own it. You are a sysop on this wiki, nothing more, nothing less. You have absolutely not additional influence on how this wiki is run then a user who edit's one time on an I.P. address you, him, I, and everyone else is equal. To even acknowledge you ever had control or was given control is simply wrong. You only have additional tools. In regards to being new, I beg to differ. Please do not make excuses for my edits. If I make a mistake I accept full responsibility for it. As for instructions, I'm not a dog or a child. You may offer me advice which is fine but in regards to me obeying them is another concern. It is at my leisure and every other editor who edits weather they wish to follow any advice, be it they are not causing any harm to the wiki. All editors do so voluntarily. If you are not satisfied with my edit's, fix them. Simple as that. If I make mistakes, fix them. I usually do my best but I am human. As a wiki we work together and if your feel obligated to focus on myself making policies that don't fit "your standards" then by all means you are welcome to correct them to your standards. Why? Because this is a wiki and you are allowed too. In regards to your tolerating me, I find that an insult. What is there to tolerate about me? I am here to stay and as I have not made any violations I find that accusation inappropriate and bad faithed. About my effort, the answer is no. I will not. I will put as much effort into any edit I make. I will ensure it is correct, follows all guidelines and polices to the best of my knowledge and not make any other or additional violations, just like I always have. To question my effort is rather odd, especially from you, as I seem to recall you, earlier today in fact, saying in PM that you didn't want to read all the edits and changes as there were too many and you wanted me to simplify my requests. This in itself is a lack of effort and for someone who "controls" this wiki, is not at all what I expect in a 'crat. In regards to my requests from you, I simply do this because of the additional tools you posses. As it appears it is a concern to you, from now I will request them from Japol as I am more then positive he will not hold it against me in the future. If what continues, and lastly, I'm not focused on any individual support as it is completely your opinion. I am not making any changes to the way I edit to simply justify your wants and I will definitely not change anything I do to guarantee myself a support from you. Change your position if you feel I am not suitable for the tools. As with every editor that is your right. I'm not trying to cause any issues and I am definitely not participating in a flame war so this will be my last response to this. You are a sysop on this wiki. Please remember you are my equal, your are everyone's equal. Holding yourself in higher regards will, well in your terms, simply not be tolerated. I have not and ever changed since I arrived. I am about and for the wiki's I contribute too and will also be a strong leader and advocate for user rights, user policies and the well being of all functions. I can only hope you understand that too. And, even after this is all done, I will be your friend on the wiki because I believe in moving on, and, as the policy states, assume good faith. I wish you much luck in the future of this wiki. I am looking forward to contributing with you and continuing to expand and grow this wiki. Much luck to you. =) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Comment - Saying comments that degrade other people i.e. 'I am nearly the only active user on this Wiki' and 'but you probably wouldn't know about this anyone since no one is here' kind of doesn't win over your cause... Maybe a bit more care with not offending people in future and you may get more support? --Goodison Goomba 19:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Request to Close - As per user going inactive here, the point in issuing these additional tools is redundant. 19:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Seeing as it is useless to keep this any longer, I will move it to the archives. (I really don't know if an admin is suppose to do this, but seeing as there isn't one active right now, I'll go ahead.) 21:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC)